This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119(a) on Patent Application No. 2005-54823 filed in Japan on Feb. 28, 2005, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The technology presented herein relates to image forming apparatuses that are provided with a paper post-processing apparatus.
In recent years, along with the conversion of image forming apparatuses to multifunctionality, the development of paper post-processing apparatuses that post-process paper on which something has been printed has been advancing. Functions of this sort of paper post-processing apparatus include, for example, functions such as stapling, hole-punching, and binding functions. However, the processing mechanism in a paper post-processing apparatus having any function is enlarged, and when providing the paper post-processing apparatus in a compact image forming apparatus, it is necessary for the paper post-processing apparatus to be disposed outside of the image forming apparatus.
As stated above, disposing the paper post-processing apparatus outside of the image forming apparatus has the problems of leading not only to an increase in the area occupied by the entire apparatus, but also to increase in the power consumption of the entire apparatus. For example, there is a possibility of exceeding the rated power with the ordinary electrical wiring specifications in Japan (where outlet wiring is 100V, 15A), and in this case, there is the troublesome necessity of separately wiring the image forming apparatus and the paper post-processing apparatus.
Accordingly, technology has been proposed in which the paper post-processing apparatus itself is configured compactly, and the paper post-processing apparatus is disposed not outside of the image forming apparatus, but in a space formed within the image forming apparatus (for example, see JP 2003-335449A). Specifically, this technology seeks to eliminate the sorts of problems described above by providing the paper post-processing apparatus using a space formed by an original reading portion and a printing portion and a paper feed portion.
However, in conventional image forming apparatuses provided with a paper post-processing apparatus, there are the following sort of problems.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in above JP 2003-335449A, the paper post-processing apparatus has only a stapling function, and does not have a plurality of functions. Thus, there is the possibility that the scope of its users is limited to only users who need only a stapling function.
Also, because the paper post-processing apparatus itself is compact, even if an attempt is made to provide a mechanism other than the staple processing function, it cannot be provided in the paper post-processing apparatus. For example, when providing a shifter processing mechanism, a switchback transport path for duplex printing, and the like, it is necessary to provide them in the main body of the image forming apparatus, not in the paper post-processing apparatus. Thus, even if the paper post-processing apparatus is compact, this leads to an enlargement of the main body of the image forming apparatus.
The technology presented herein was made in light of the problems in the conventional technology mentioned above, and it is a feature thereof to provide an image forming apparatus such that it is possible to establish a paper post-processing portion in a limited space inside the apparatus, and to perform a plurality of types of paper post-processing for recording paper. It is also a feature of the present technology to provide an image forming apparatus such that the occupied area of the image forming apparatus provided with the paper post-processing portion is suppressed, so that space conservation can be achieved.